Summer Rain
by XdefyXgravityX
Summary: And it looks like it's going to rain... Set post SBU, pre season 3. My first Zoey 101! REVIEW PLEASE! CZ FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**"Summer Rain"**

**by: XdefyXgravityX**

**Chapter 1**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Pacific Coast Academy campus was alive and bustling with activity. Hundreds of students were running all over the place, getting an ice cream at the nearby kiosk, heading towards the campus movie theater or the dorm lounges, most of them discussing the newly-aired episode of _Gender Defenders_. All were happy and light-hearted; not a care in the world. All but one.

That person was Zoey Brooks. The tall, slim brunette stood by the PCA fountain, a frown on her round, tan face, looking down at the sodden remains of her hot pink TekMate. She hadn't noticed it was missing until halfway through the viewing party in the Girls' Lounge, and had spent the last twenty minutes or so retracing her steps, trying to remember where she'd left it. And now here it was, drenched from spending nearly three quarters of an hour in the fountain, completely fried, and looking quite irreparable. To top it all off, she still didn't know what everyone was hiding from her.

For the past few days, her best friend, Chase Matthews, had been acting really odd. First he'd stolen this very TekMate and refused to tell her why (which was strange in itself, since they'd told each other everything for all of the two years they'd known each other). Then, he acts all distant from her, seeming to watch her but always turning away when he saw her looking. And today, he'd tried to tell her what it was all about, but of course all the others had to turn up right at that moment and drag them both off. Zoey hadn't even seen him since _Gender Defenders_ had ended.

And Chase wasn't the only one, either. The others had been acting strange around her lately, too. Michael, Lola, Nicole, Logan, even Quinn (though she, admittedly, was always strange, she was just being, well strang_er_). They all seemed to know something she didn't, but always feigned ignorance when she confronted them. It was unnerving.

Zoey sighed, her gaze returning to the dripping piece of machinery in her hands. Probably the most expensive device she would ever own, ruined. She sat on the fountain's edge, setting the destroyed TekMate beside her, lifting her shining blue eyes to the formerly sunny sky, where dark clouds were rapidly forming. _And it looks like it's going to rain…_

She had sat there for a good three minutes, lost in her thoughts, when two things hit her at the same time: a raindrop and an idea. She seized her TekMate, and leapt up, running in the direction of the Girls' Dorms. In her haste, she didn't even notice her bushy-haired friend approaching her from the opposite direction.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zoey bolted up the stairs to her floor, stopping outside one of the doors. Taking only a moment to collect herself, she knocked hastily on the door. It immediately swung open, a small cloud of opaque smoke accompanying it. Taking a deep breath, Zoey walked inside.

The room was full of beeping and whirring contraptions, the floor and desks littered with bits of wire, tools and spare parts. A few bright concoctions were bubbling rapidly in test tubes and beakers. To anyone else, this may have seemed intimidating, but to Zoey it was normal. She coughed a bit from the smoke, which still hung in the air (coming from a bit of dry ice in the corner, which was being used for Heaven knows what) and called into the whirring, beeping, smoky mass.

"Quinn?"

Quinn emerged from behind a set of beakers, sporting a pair of goggles that oddly magnified her eyes to make her look almost insect-like. She removed these and placed them on the top of her head, replacing them with her normal, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hey, Zoey! The show was great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty cool. Hey, you think you can help me with something?"

"Well, sure! What is it?"

Zoey produced the wrecked TekMate. "It's my TekMate. I lost it before the show and I just found it…in the fountain."

"Here, let's see it."

Quinn headed towards Zoey, brushing one of her dark, feathery braids out of her face. She took the TekMate and examined it. Zoey watched anxiously.

"What do you think? Can you save it?"

Quinn looked thoughtfully at it. "I'm not sure. I'll do my best, but no guarantees. I'll let you know in a couple of hours if it's reparable or not."

Zoey squeaked excitedly and hugged her. "Thanks, Quinn! Thanks so much!"

Quinn giggled. "Glad to help. But remember, Zo, no guarantees!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later, Zoey had returned to her dorm room. She was lying on her bed, sipping on a Blix and rifling through the pages of a magazine, listening to her two roommates gossip about the _Gender Defenders _episode.

"This show may have been my big break!" gasped Lola. "Maybe I'll finally be discovered, and win an Academy Award! How rad would that be?!"

"Who cares? All the cute boys are gonna be after us now that we've been on TV!" replied Nicole. She was looking out the window, and no sooner had she finished her sentence then she let out an excited squeal. "OOOOH! There's Sean Jameson! He was number four on my cute lip chart! EEEK! He's coming this way!" And without further adieu, she rushed out of the room, pausing only a moment to check her lip-gloss and hair in the mirror.

Lola watched her go, an incredulous expression on her face. She looked at Zoey and rolled her eyes. "Shortest attention span EVER, I swear." She picked up her purse from the top of the dresser. "A bunch of us were gonna meet down at Sushi Rox for dinner, you wanna come?"

Zoey idly flipped the page. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight. Bring me back a tempura roll?"

"You got it, babe. Later." And she was gone.

Zoey flipped to the back cover of the magazine, and, after skimming the ad for some perfume or other and taking a quick whiff of the free sample, tossed it aside. No sooner had she done this, than she heard a quiet knock on her door.

Looking up, she saw Chase standing outside. He was leaning against one side of the doorframe in a would-be-casual way, one hand combing through his dark, curly mop of hair. He was looking very uncomfortable. She wondered vaguely what was troubling her friend, but put it from her mind, telling herself that he was hiding enough from her already. There was no need to get herself worked up over another one of his secrets. She smiled at him.

"Hey Chase!"

"Can I come in?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, you don't have to ask, you know. Sit." She pulled herself into an upright position, patting the space on the bed next to her. He sat, but still avoided her eyes. Zoey noticed that Chase was playing with the hem of his t-shirt, twisting it up into a tiny knot. He only did that when he was under extreme pressure. It was no good; she had to ask him.

"Are...are you okay, Chase?"

"Who, me? Yeah sure, I'm fine. Just peachy." But he didn't look it. He cleared his throat. "So, did you, uh, get the…the text message?"

She blinked at him, puzzled. "What text message?"

"The one I sent to your TekMate about an hour and a half ago. Answering your…you know…your question." When she continued to look confused, he spoke again. "I sent you a message telling you what that first message said. The one you got by mistake."

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh…that. Yeah, my TekMate kind of…fell in the fountain. Quinn's trying to fix it now."

"Oh." He began playing with his shirt hem again. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, in which he continued avoiding her gaze. Finally, after a minute or two, Zoey finally broke the ice.

"So…are you going to tell me what it said or not?"

Chase finally looked up, and she noticed the hint of fear in his deep green eyes. "You'll find out…when Quinn fixes your TekMate."

"What?!" exclaimed Zoey. "That's not fair!" She slapped her hand on the mattress to emphasize her point.

"Zo, really. I'd rather you just read the message." _So I can run and hide if I need to…_

"But, Chase, Quinn said there were no guarantees!" she whined. "What happens if she can't fix the thing, huh? Will you just leave me hanging here?!"

He sighed. "Ok. I'll make you a deal. If Quinn can't fix your TekMate," he took a deep breath. "I promise I'll tell you what the message said, OK?"

Zoey held out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

"Promise." He said, interlocking his pinky with hers, sealing the pact.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chase had been gone barely twenty minutes when Quinn came rushing in to Zoey's empty dorm room, not even bothering to knock.

"Zoey?! Zo?! Are you here?"

Zoey came running in from the bathroom down the hall. "What? What happened?" She then noticed the TekMate in Quinn's hand. "Well? Is it fixed?"

Quinn held it out to her. "Not quite. It's about halfway there. Another hour or so should crack it."

But Zoey wasn't listening. The instant Quinn offered it to her, she had seized the TekMate and began flipping through it, checking for a new text message. She finally found and unread message from "PCAChase" and eagerly opened it. It said:

THE MESSAGE WAS…

I E O .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! This is my first Zoey 101 fic, and my first try at a plot line in a few years. I'm still kind of scared about this one ending up like my last attempt at a plot line (heheh), so this will probably be very short. Right now it's looking like 2-3 chapters. The next one should be up within a week, along with a new episode of "The Random HP Talk Show of Randomness!".**

**Be sure to check out my other stories, "The Random HP Talk Show of Randomness!" and "Midnight"! REVIEWS ARE STRONGLY ENCOURAGED FOR ALL THREE! Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**As always,**

**XdefyXgravityX**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Summer Rain"**

**by: XdefyXgravityX**

**Chapter 2**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I E O? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really." said Quinn. "All I have to do is reconnect the main power circuit to the-"

"No, not that" interrupted a thoroughly frustrated Zoey. She handed Quinn the TekMate so she could read the message. "This!"

Quinn's eyes traveled down the message, and she too looked puzzled for a moment. Then, suddenly, something seemed to click. "Oh!" she gasped. "This TekMate isn't completely repaired yet! The text messages on here must be fragmented or something! Here, let me check something."

She flipped through to the old messages that Zoey herself had sent. "Ok, what was the last text message you sent to Nicole?"

Zoey screwed up her face in concentration, trying to remember. "Uh…oh yeah! Now I remember, it was 'Love the shoes!"

"Looks like I was right then," said Quinn matter-of-factly. "How else could 'Love the shoes!' become 'Ov t hoe'?"

Zoey giggled. "You think you can get the rest of the message?"

"I can try. I'd be surprised if, once I've gotten this thing completely repaired, the message didn't appear in its entirety."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

7:29

7:44

The big red numbers projected themselves across the room. Lola wasn't back from dinner yet; neither was Nicole. Zoey sat at her desk, watching the rain begin to fall in a steady drizzle. She didn't really see it. She was too busy looking at the reflection of the big red numbers on the alarm clock in the mirror by the window.

7:58

It had been over two hours; still no word from Quinn. Zoey was beginning to wonder if she'd ever show up.

8:13

She couldn't take it anymore. She vaulted out of the desk chair, leaving it to spin itself into stillness as she ran out into the hallway. The door of Quinn's room was shut tight, and when Zoey pulled the handle, it remained stubbornly locked.

Instead, she grabbed her PCA sweatshirt from the back of her door, threw it on over her t-shirt and orange pajama pants and headed outside, beginning to make her way across the campus to the boys' dorms.

The evening sun had only just set, and the rain had begun to reign supreme over the darkening sky. It wasn't very heavy yet, just a light drizzle, but the clouds were thickening rapidly and Zoey thought she might have heard a distant clap of thunder. _And it looks like a storm's coming…_

She reached the boys' dorms and, throwing back her hood, she stepped inside the double doors into their lounge. She saw Michael in the corner, chatting with some friends from the basketball team. He sent her a smile and a small wave, which she quickly returned before heading up the stairs to room 32.

She reached the door and knocked. Almost at once Chase opened the door.

"Oh, hey Zo."

Over Chase's shoulder, she saw Logan messing with what looked like a projector. She looked back at Chase with a knowing look in her eye. "It's not Logan Time, is it?"

"No, he's putting the thing away. You only just escaped-I mean," he amended quickly, catching the death glare Logan was sending his way. "You only just missed it."

She giggled, and he, finally seeming to realize that she was still standing in the hallway, hurriedly moved aside to let her in. Logan looked up from his work. "Hey Zoey."

"Hey."

Chase closed the door behind her and shot Logan a 'get-out-of-here-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you' look. Logan rolled his eyes at him and checked his watch. "I gotta go anyway. I've got a date with Abbie James in 15 minutes." He moved towards the door, punching Chase lightly on the shoulder as he went. They were alone.

Zoey turned to look at Chase and opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "So, Quinn fixed your TekMate?"

"Sort of." She said, moving towards the couch and sitting down. He followed, taking a seat on the low coffee table across from her. "She got it about halfway there. But I did read your message."

The tiny flicker of fear that she had noticed hours ago returned to his eyes. "Y…you did?"

"Yeah," she said. "All three letters."

"Huh?"

"I only got a bit of it, since the TekMate isn't fully repaired," she explained. "Which is why I'm here." He looked quizzically at her. She looked at him for a long moment, as if trying to give him a hint. When he remained clueless, she burst out. "Tell me what the message said!"

"I told you, Zo, you'll know when the TekMate's fixed."

"Chase, she gave me the partial message almost three hours ago! Let's face it, it can't be fixed! So you have to tell me!"

"But Zoey-"

"No buts! A promise is a promise!"

"Exactly! We don't know it can't be fixed! Give the girl some time!" He was on his feet now, arms spread wide in a pleading gesture. Looking in his eyes, she saw something there she had never seen before, not from him anyway, added to the fear: it was helplessness. It tugged at her heart, but she wouldn't budge.

"I've given her all day!"

"Zoey-"

"Zoey!"

But this last shout came from neither Zoey nor Chase. They both turned toward the door to see Quinn running inside, her hair and clothes a little damp from the increasingly heavy rain, triumph gleaming in her eyes from behind her slightly fogged-up glasses. In her hand was Zoey's TekMate.

"Logan said you'd be here! It's fixed!" she squealed. "I didn't think it was possible, but I actually did it!" She wiped off her glasses and handed the TekMate to an astonished Zoey. Before she could speak, Quinn had started toward the door again, calling over her shoulder. "No need to thank me! I gotta go, Mark's coming over. We're going to take blood samples and study the molecular genetic structure of the common cockroach together!"

_Cockroaches. How romantic._

Zoey eagerly flipped through the messages on her TekMate even as she thought this. She finally came across the message, labeled with today's date, from 'PCAChase'. Her face glowed with triumph. "Yes! Here it is!"

Had she been looking at Chase, she would have seen the tiny speck of fear had grown to full out panic. His eyes darted to the door, and he put on a falsely cheery voice. "Well! It's fixed! Look at that! Guess you don't need me here any more…"

She finally looked up and pointed a threatening finger at him. "You stay RIGHT THERE, Mister!" Her fingers flew across the keyboard, reaching for the 'open message' button, finally hitting it. The message appeared on the screen and, at last, she read it:

THE MESSAGE WAS…

I LOVE YOU.

Her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him in disbelief and then down at the message again. That was all it took.

There was a sound of pounding footsteps, and when Zoey next looked up, Chase was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:**

**Hi there! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, especially the wonderful PurpleySparklezzx3, to whom I dedicate this chapter (there, you see? waiting has someadvantages...) Lots of drama in this chapter :) School let out early today so I had time to write, but expect a slightly longer wait for the next one. It may be the end, it may not! LOL sorry, don't mean to leave you with all these cliffies. I would tell you, trust me, it's just...I kinda don't know:) Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**As always,**

**XdefyXgravityX**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Summer Rain"**

**by: XdefyXgravityX**

**Chapter 3**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU._

The words chased each other endlessly around Zoey's mind faster than the speed of light. Her widened eyes never left the minute screen, her mouth hanging open in dumb disbelief. The TekMate's backlight clicked off, yet she still didn't look away.

_I LOVE YOU._

The minutes dragged by, yet she never noticed: for Zoey Brooks, time stood perfectly still.

_I LOVE YOU._

_I LOVE YOU._

She sank onto the sofa that it seemed like she had only just leapt up from, finally tearing her eyes from that pivotal message. Her gaze lifted to rest instead on the door, which still hung open as Chase had left it.

_Chase._

He loved her. How was it possible? How could he love her? How could he keep it from her for so long?

_But wait…_ Looking back she realized that none of these were the right questions to be asking. There had been, she finally saw, plenty of signs. The way he ran into a pole when he first saw her, and again at the beginning of this year. How hard he tried to stop her from kissing Logan in the school play. His seemingly disappointed look when she brought Nicole and Dana to the movies with them. Why he stole her personality test to make sure they got paired up to go to the dance together. Why he was so desperate to see her Time Capsule DVD. The reason he was so eager to kiss her for that Trisha girl…The thing to be asking herself wasn't _'Why?'_ or _'How?'_ or even _'Why didn't he say something?'_. No, the question here was _'How could I not see it before?'_

She stared straight ahead with a look of intense concentration on her face. To passersby, she may have appeared to be extremely interested in the dull wallpaper just outside the open door. But in reality, she was mentally asking herself yet another question: _How do I really feel about Chase?_

The answer used to be obvious: they were best friends. But now, Zoey wasn't so sure anymore.

Sure, she'd only known Chase Matthews for two years, but in that time, they had become closer than either had ever imagined. She could be more herself with him than with anyone else, including her own parents. He was really an amazing guy; she'd always known it. Whenever she had a problem, he was always the one she'd run to. When she needed to talk, his door, his ears, and his arms were always wide open. At any sign of trouble, he'd be running to protect her. Any time she needed him, she'd just turn around, and there he'd be, without fail. Yes, he was her best friend, and that's what he'd always be.

But now, reliving the last two years in her mind and looking deep within herself, she found a few things that greatly surprised her. Going back to the day they met, after he hit that pole, the enormous concern for him that tugged at her heart, far greater than she would have expected, seeing as she didn't know him. She remembered the Trisha incident. Walking up to her, she couldn't help but notice how right her hand felt in his, how perfectly they fit together. And when they almost kissed: He was a mere breath away, closer than he'd ever been, and she wouldn't soon forget the look of intensity in his eyes, the last thing she saw before her own fluttered closed…then Dustin had to come along and ruin it. What was that thing she remembered feeling in that instant? Was it…disappointment?

She pictured him now in her mind's eye: his 'poodle-ish' hair all over the place, his deep green eyes glittering with the warmth and affection they always held in her presence. Two miniscule dimples dented his smooth, boyish face, and smiling that special smile, that single, lopsided Chase-smile that made her heart melt…

Zoey glanced once more at the message on the now-dark screen on her TekMate, and then clutched the small device to her chest with wide eyes and a gaping mouth once more. This time, though, it was a different realization that stunned her so:

_I love him, too._

A clap of thunder, much louder and closer this time, shattered her stunned reverie, bringing her back down to Earth. The last ten minutes or so came rushing back to her in a sudden wave of memory. _He ran_ she thought. _He ran when I didn't say anything, he…oh no._

Another roar of thunder sent her to her feet, not hesitating a moment as she ran out of the open door and down the stairs, out into the gale outside. She was completely oblivious to the hot pink TekMate, which had fallen from her slackened grip and onto the flecked carpet. She had only one thought, one objective, lodged firmly in her numb brain:

_I have to find him._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sky was completely dark now, the rain falling in a heavy and unending torrent. The murky, icy waters of the nearby Pacific Ocean swirled and tossed threateningly, and ear-shattering thunder boomed every few seconds. Still, through all this, one person was out and about. The tall, lean figure of Chase Matthews, shadowy in the dismal light, slowly made it's way up the small strip of land that used to be a beach, but was now a muddy river, squelching sluggishly with every step. His enormous hair was drenched, plastered to his head from the rain, and his t-shirt was soaked through. He shivered slightly, drawing his bare arms around himself, trying futilely to block out the cold moisture that cascaded down upon him. He felt as if he were drowning, but in two things: the rain and misery.

_She doesn't love me. After all this time, she feels nothing for me._

He kicked a sodden rock, and instantly regretted it, lifting his injured foot and hopping around, a short and almost inaudible stream of curses issuing from his mouth. He sat down upon the rock he had just attacked, letting his head droop between his legs, his hands hanging limply in front of him. Millions of thoughts sped simultaneously through his head, so fast he couldn't discern one from another. They all centered around one person: Zoey.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have had any tiny miniscule hope that his feelings for her could be returned? She'd never loved him in that way and she never would. And now he'd ruined the friendship between them that would otherwise have been completely indestructible. How could he have been so _stupid_?

He leaned over, picked up a small pebble, and hurled it into the dark and swirling Pacific. The moment it left his fingertips, it was lost in the darkness and torrential rain. An earsplitting roar of thunder caused him to lift his sodden face to the inky black sky. _And it looks like this'll go on all night._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zoey was just starting to give up. She'd looked everywhere, and still no sign of him. She'd checked all the dorms, both lounges, the courtyard, the fountain, the football field, the basketball courts, and even the lake. Still nothing. She now slumped dejectedly against the cold brick wall of the administration building, the slim but sturdy overhang giving her a few moments' shelter from the downpour. Her wet and matted hair hung over her eyes, clinging to her neck and shoulders as she stretched her brain trying to think of a place she hadn't checked for Chase. She knew that if she couldn't find him now, it would be too late. She couldn't talk to him about this tomorrow, or ever again. It had to be now, or he would try to forget her, and would refuse to talk to her.

And in that moment, it hit her: the one place she hadn't looked. She leapt from the wall and began running as fast as her already exhausted legs would allow towards the beach. Her lungs throbbed harder with every painful breath she drew and her heart beat so fast she felt it would bust out of her chest, but she didn't slow her pace. She had to reach him before he shut her out of his life forever.

After minutes that seemed like days, she could hear the crashing of the ocean, meaning that she was getting closer. She quickened her already frantic pace, hoping against hope that he would be here, and that she wouldn't have to go back to her dorm and live the rest of her life without him. Opening her eyes, she saw ahead the hunched figure of a boy, slumped on a rock ahead of her.

_Chase! At last!_

Zoey stopped, catching her breath, not taking her eyes off of Chase's back. But even as she watched him, he got up from his boulder and began walking away.

_No!_

"Chase!" she yelled, but she was drowned out by the thunder. She began running again, desperate to catch up. "CHASE!"

He stopped and turned around, squinting towards the sound of his name. He knew that voice…but no, he must have been imagining things. He was getting ready to turn around again, but stopped when he saw someone running toward him, growing closer with every second. He could just barely make out the face through the rain. _Zoey._

The instant Chase thought her name she crashed into him, her arms locking around him like a straitjacket. His grunt of surprise was instantly muffled by her lips covering his. The force of the impact knocked him over backwards, and he fell into the five or six inches of rainwater that had collected on the ground, taking Zoey with him. He was so surprised at the rough but delicious kiss that it was all he could do to wrap his arms around her waist.

All too soon, it was over. He blinked up at her, astounded.

"Zoey! What the-?"

She cut him off, yelling to be heard over the rain.

"I love you, Chase! I've always loved you! I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out!"

And after that, not a word was spoken. Chase brought his hand to the back of her head, pulling her down for another kiss, softer and sweeter this time, but at the same time just as urgent as the first, burning with just as much desire and need. Neither would ever know just how long they lay there, halfway submerged in the rainwater. All they would remember was each other. From then on, nothing could ever part them.

The worst thunderstorm Pacific Coast Academy had ever seen raged all though that night, but for Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews, the sun had never shone so bright.

THE END

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I'm so sorry about the ridiculously long wait. I had a major writers block, and I'm sure a lot of you know how THAT feels :). Thanks so much for all the reviews! It completely makes my day to see them waiting for me in my Inbox. Well, that's it! That completes "Summer Rain"! So whadaya think? Love it? Hate it? Want a sequel (because I'm considering it!)? TELL ME! REVIEW PLEASE! Again, sorry about the wait, and thanks so much for all the support of this story! **

**As Always,**

**XdefyXgravityX**


End file.
